The present disclosure relates to polymer compositions. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to high heat resistant polymer compositions, methods for making and using the high heat resistant polymer compositions and biodegradable articles made from the high heat resistant polymer compositions.
Packaging materials and disposable houseware items, cups and cutlery are used widely nowadays and allow food material to be sold and/or consumed under hygienic conditions. Such disposable materials and objects are highly desired by consumers and retailers because they may be simply disposed of after use and do not have to be washed and cleaned like conventional dishes, glasses or cutlery.
Unfortunately, the widespread and growing use of such disposable materials results in a mounting amount of litter produced each day. Currently, the plastic waste is either provided to garbage incinerators or accumulates in refuse dumps. These methods of waste disposal cause many problems for the environment.
Due to environmental concerns, biodegradable products are a fast growing segment for packaging materials and houseware items. Biodegradable materials made from lactide, poly lactic acid and related compounds are known. However, such polymers have limitations in terms of melt strength/heat resistance. As a result, the polymers have limited usefulness when it comes to being used in conjunction with high temperatures applications.